The Marauder Child
by MCPsycho
Summary: Ryan Connors is the son of a deceased Death Eater and attends Hogwarts under a different name. Probably because his uncle is a notorious mass murderer.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I own nothing. No beta. Love you all, enjoy.**

Hermione clutched her knees to her chest and stared out the window. Of course they wouldn't want to see her. She furiously wiped away a stray tear. She was bossy and probably annoyed them with all of her letters. She couldn't even find them, not that she'd looked extremely hard. She'd casually asked Neville if he'd seen Harry or Ron, but he hadn't. She had walked the length of the train already and had yet to see them. "Pathetic, really, Granger," she scolded herself.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Hermione whirled and glared at Draco Malfoy. "We need to talk."

"What?" Hermione demanded. Draco shut the compartment door.

"Do you know a charm for people to not see us if they look in?"

"Malfoy, it sounds like you're asking me to set up a crime scene."

"Granger, honestly can you stop being pretentious and just do the bloody spell, this is important." Draco shot. Hermione sighed and waved her wand, saying the spell.

"What, Malfoy?"

"Where are your gits?"

"Not here," Hermione crossed her arms.

"Keen observation, Granger," Draco scowled.

"Malfoy, just get on with it so you can leave." He held out a piece of paper for her and she took it, frowning. "What is this for?"

"There's something I should tell you." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "My father… he isn't a very good man."

"I _know _that," Hermione sighed. "I found one of your family journals in the Restricted Section. Is the Malfoy Code of Conduct still up to date?"

"Yes, but that's off topic, Granger. There's something in the school, the Chamber of Secrets, it has a basilisk," he pointed at the paper in her hand. "I don't know who or how, but a student will be possessed by the Dark Lord and open it."

"Why are you telling me rather than a teacher?" Hermione demanded. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because Granger, I can't tell a teacher. It's my father, and why would I lie?" The compartment door slid open. "Connors, how the hell did you…"

"A master must never reveal his secrets," Ryan smirked and gave Hermione a smile. "I don't believe we've been introduced, my name is Ryan Connors." He raised her hand to his lips. Hermione blushed.

"Hermione Granger." Ryan beamed charmingly.

"_The _Hermione Granger?" he smirked. "The 'dropped a troll single-handedly' Hermione Granger?" She blushed furiously. Ryan smiled. "You're even lovelier than I imagined."

"Dear Merlin, Connors you are laying it on thick," Draco rolled his eyes. "She's muggleborn anyway." Hermione slid back and looked down. Of course the cute boy giving her attention was a Slytherin and was going to disregard her because of her bloodline.

"So?" Ryan arched an eyebrow. "Blood is overrated. Besides, it's Hermione Granger," Ryan smirked. "I'm assuming you did the spell on the compartment."

She nodded. "How did you see through it?" she asked.

"Can you keep a secret, Hermione Granger?" Ryan smirked. She nodded. "Then I'll show you later, perhaps at the library after the feast?"

"Perhaps," Hermione allowed. "I'll see what I'm doing at the time." The boy beamed at the response. He'd never liked easy targets. Hermione Granger was going to be a brilliant chase.

"Well, I hate to leave this sickening display of affection," Draco stood. "Granger, not a word to anyone."

"Sure, Malfoy."

"Mind if I stay and keep you company?" Ryan chuckled. "Maybe, just in case you'll be too busy later, I'll show you that trick." Malfoy shook his head and walked out. Ryan Connors was a flirt, even at age twelve.

Ryan pulled Hermione aside after class one afternoon, waving his friends off. "Hey Granger, whatcha need boomslang skin for?" He saw her steal it from Snape's stores. No one else did, but Ryan always had an eye on Hermione.

"Connors," she said warningly.

"What are you brewing?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"Ah, but it's much more fun to pretend that it is," Ryan smirked. "Come on, Granger, is it about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "That's a yes. Now, you know I'm much more competent than Potter or Weasley. Why not take advantage of your charm and seduce me into helping you?"

"Connors…"

"Oh fine, I'll do it," he beamed.

"You're a dork." Hermione turned and he chuckled and followed her closely.

"I could always tell Snape you're stealing from his cupboards," Ryan threatened. She stopped and crossed her arms. "I won't if you let me help."

"You're a snake," she huffed. "Fine, come along then, Connors. You might actually be useful." Ryan grinned and followed her into the second floor girls' lavatory.

"Behind you, Hermione!" Harry drew his wand.

"Potter, I could beat you with my eyes closed, put it away," Ryan scowled.

"Guys, he's fine." Hermione leaned against the sink. "We're brewing Polyjuice Potion. Malfoy told me quite a bit about the chamber on the train ride over, but I know he knows more."

"Granger, have you considered asking him?" Ryan arched an eyebrow. She bit her lip. "You and your brilliant, yet over calculating mind. You don't need to drug anyone or brew illegal potions. Malfoy adores you, he'll tell you much more than what he'd tell a Slytherin."

"I didn't consider that," Hermione admitted.

"Because you overthink," Ryan patted her head. "We should still finish the potion, that could be a lot of fun."

"Connors," Hermione scolded.

"Come on, I can be Snape!" Ryan lit up at the prospect. "I wonder if I can make Longbottom wet himself."

Ryan was Hermione's constant companion in the library. She told him everything about what had happened the previous year and they worked on finding answers about the chamber. When Hermione was petrified, Harry thought Ryan would move on, but he didn't. Ryan was in the Hospital wing more than Harry and Ron were, always by her side. He took extremely detailed notes in every class and set them by her bed every day after classes. When he wasn't in class or with Hermione, he was with Professor Sprout working with the mandrakes. Anything to get her healed.

"Pity I wasn't there to save the poor girl." Ryan looked up and saw Gilderoy Lockhart shaking his head. Ryan had been about to doze off, his hand wrapped around the girl's. He'd positioned a chair specifically to be as close to her bedside as he was able to be. "I would have been able to spare her."

"What, with your signature hair flip?" Ryan sneered. Lockhart touched his blonde hair, slightly offended. "Excuse me, Professor, but please, leave me alone."

"Of course, of course," Lockhart tutted. "Let the young grieve, I suppose." The man left the room with a flourish.

"I'm going to kill him, Granger." Ryan sighed. "It's horrible, and he's a teacher, but I'm going to kill him." Ryan stayed out later than curfew, and was caught in the hall by Professor Mcgonagall.

"Mr. Connors, please explain why you are so far from your house at this time of night," she arched an eyebrow.

"I was with Granger," he looked down. "I snuck back in once Pomfrey went to bed." Mcgonagall sighed.

"You shouldn't wander the castle alone, Connors. Not during these times." The old witch shook her head. "I will escort you to your house."

"Professor," Ryan asked on their walk. "What do you know of the Black family?" Mcgonagall sighed and patted Ryan on the back.

"I know your father would be so extremely proud to say you are his son." She assured him. "You are almost exactly like him and your uncle."

"Thank you, Professor." The boy took a breath. "Would they care that I fancy a muggleborn?"

"Your father would protest a little, but your uncle wouldn't care in the least." Mcgonagall sighed again. "Connors, you'll make them proud."

Ryan was right with Madam Sprout when she made the mandrake potion and he was the first thing Hermione saw when she woke up. She rushed out of bed and hugged him. Ryan clutched her tightly. "Salazar, Granger, never do that again."

"I don't intend to." She'd been aware of everything going on while she was petrified. She knew he'd been at her bedside constantly, talking to her about his day and sometimes reading her his notes from class. They walked towards the Great Hall. "Thank you for reading to me," she said, blushing a little.

"You heard me?" Ryan asked. She nodded. "Eventually, I'm going to ask you how it felt to be petrified, but not now." He kissed her forehead when they got to the large double doors. "Go see your friends, little Gryffindor."

"Thank you Connors." She ran to her friends and hugged them. Ryan smiled and took his seat at the Slytherin table.

"Granger's back?" Draco glanced over his shoulder at the Gryffindor table. Ryan nodded. "So you can stop your incessant moping?"

"Shut up," Ryan scowled.

**AN- Thanks for reading. Love to all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thanks for reading! xo**

Ryan Connors hit a bit of a growth spurt the summer after their second year, and spent nearly every day with Hermione Granger. "I adore you," he kissed her forehead as they were waiting on Platform 9 ¾.

"I know," she smirked. Ryan beamed. Her eyes fell on someone with a Wanted picture of Sirius Black. "Do you think he'll try to contact you?" she asked.

"I doubt it, but he might." Ryan sighed. "I'm the only family he has now."

"You seriously need a haircut, boy," she shook her head and ruffled his hair.

"I think I might let it grow down to my shoulders," he smirked, grateful for the change in subject. No one besides her and the teachers knew his last name was Black and that the escaped mass murderer was his uncle. "I think I'd look pretty damn good."

"You always look pretty damn good," she kissed his cheek.

"I'm never cutting my hair," he decided.

"Cut your hair."

"No, I refuse!" Ryan was grinning. "You can't restrict my creativity like that!" He magically lengthened his hair to his shoulders. "How do I look?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head at the gorgeous boy. "Dreadful," she lied. "Cut it immediately."

"No, I like it!" He turned his head back and forth so he could feel his hair swinging. "How could you call it dreadful?" He stroked his hair. "Don't worry baby, she didn't mean that." She rolled her eyes. "Apologize to baby!"

"Ryan, I'm not apologizing to your hair." Hermione laughed and a man she didn't recognize just laughed and shook his head. "I will admit it makes you look rather dashing." Ryan beamed and kissed her nose.

"I'm never going back to short hair." They met up with Ron and Harry and were the last four to board the train. The man who had laughed at them earlier was seemingly asleep against the window. Ryan wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"I was told Sirius Black is after me," Harry sighed.

"No he's not," Ryan scowled.

"How…"

"Boys," Hermione insisted. "Harry, don't overreact. There are certain things we know that we can't tell you." Harry huffed at that. "Ryan, stop lengthening your hair." Ryan's hair was waist long.

"But it's so luxurious," Ryan protested. Hermione drew her wand and made his hair shoulder length again. "You suck the fun out of my life."

"I know, Ryan," she patted his hand. "It's my job." The train stopped and Hermione frowned. Ryan stood up to look out into the hall. It was freezing, and he could suddenly see his breath. He saw a black cloaked figure and shut the compartment door before drawing his wand. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Mione, stay behind me," Ryan insisted when the door opened to one of the black creatures. Hermione tried to move in front of him, but he grabbed her shirt firmly to keep her still. Everything was ice cold and Ryan remembered when his mother died and he became an orphan. The wand in his hand shook and the man who had been sleeping stood and cast a spell that drove the creature away.

"Is everyone alright?" The man asked.

"Potter fainted," Ryan shook his head. "Hermione, are you alright?" She nodded. "Weasley?" Ron nodded as well, shaking Harry.

Draco laughed when Ryan told him. "Potter!" Draco called to the Gryffindor table.

"Knock it off, Drake," Ryan scowled. "I didn't like that thing either."

"Is it true you faint-"

"Silencio," Ryan silenced him and Hermione smirked. He decided to keep the silencing charm on Malfoy all throughout dinner, leading to a _very _infuriated Draco Malfoy. Ryan chuckled and found Hermione after the feast. "Ah, hello beautiful." Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ryan," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I was admiring my reflection in your eyes, I look rather handsome with this long hair," Ryan smirked.

"You prat." She kissed him lightly on the lips and blushed furiously when she realized she'd done it. She took a few steps back. "See you, Connors." He was stunned. Despite his cocky exterior, he didn't think Granger cared about him in a romantic way. He knew they were flirty and touchy, but he didn't think _that_. By the time he came around and realized where he was, she was gone.

Ryan was still dazed when he walked into the Slytherin Common Room. Draco hexed him and he flew across the room and crashed into a couple of first years playing chess. Ryan shook it off and stood up, grinning. "Good shot, mate."

"What the bloody hell are you grinning at?" Draco demanded once they got into their new dorm room.

"Granger kissed me," Ryan beamed. "Granger _fucking _kissed me!" Draco arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"Haven't you been dating and kissing…"

"No, we're friends, really bloody close friends. I'll kiss her forehead or cheek but she _bloody _kissed me on the lips!" Ryan couldn't stop smiling. "Mate, she fancies me! We could start dating or snogging… bloody hell, she's wonderful."

"Bloody hell, you're annoying," Draco scowled. "Everyone thinks you've been dating since last year. This isn't news."

"Shut the fuck up. Hermione Granger bloody _kissed _me." Ryan flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling with a grin on his face until he fell asleep.

**AN- I've had this written for a while so updates will be pretty much daily/multiple chapters a day. I think it'll be about 17-18 chapters. Much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Ryan saw Hermione the next morning at breakfast, he perked up and began to grin. Her back was to him, and she didn't glance back at him once. His smile slipped, by the way her head was tilted and her shoulder blades pinched together, he could tell something was bothering her. She usually had that posture when she was being bullied. "Hey, Mione!" Ryan called in the hall and Harry glanced back.

"Bugger off, Connors."

"What the hell?" Ryan frowned. His first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors, so he walked up to where Hermione was sitting. "Hey, whose arse do I need to kick? Was it Parkinson?"

"No one's, Connors, just leave me alone for a bit, please," she sighed.

"Is it about yesterday?" Ryan asked. She took a breath.

"She said leave her alone," Harry intervened.

"Harry, it's fine," Hermione blushed. "Can we talk later?" Ryan nodded. "Library?"

"Perfect." When they were tackling the boggart, Hermione drifted to the back of the class. Draco and Ryan each caught one of her arms.

"Guys, come on," she protested.

"How the bloody hell do we get out of this?" Draco hissed.

"What do you… oh…" she realized that the boys did not want their greatest fears to be publicly known.

"Mine's going to be my first foster father, I know it," Ryan shook his head.

"Mine would be Lucius." Draco looked at Hermione. "Get us out of this, Granger."

"Ryan, I need you to be a bit dramatic," She hexed him hard and caused blood to gush from his nose. "Professor!" She captured his attention. "Professor, Connors needs to go to the Hospital Wing."

"You and Mr. Malfoy take him up then." They left the classroom and Hermione stopped the bleeding.

"That was nice," Ryan nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I've been overreacting," she sighed. "I didn't know how to handle it."

"You know everything," Ryan smirked, his own blood still coating his lips. She smirked and cleaned him up with a wave of her wand. "What would your boggart be?"

"I honestly have no idea," she admitted. "I don't know what it is I'm afraid of."

"We should go flying," Draco suggested.

Ryan smirked. "We should fill Mcgonagall's classroom with cats."

"What?" Hermione recoiled. "Ryan…"

"Come on, Mione, it'll be hilarious," he started walking towards the Transfiguration classroom. "It's her prep this period anyway."

"We've been back for a _day, _Ryan."

"You signed up for this when _you_ decided to snog me, Granger," he smirked. She huffed and she and Draco followed him into the classroom.

"Let's turn every book into a cat," Draco suggested, eyeing the large bookshelves.

"And every desk," Ryan grinned.

"You're both children." Hermione shook her head.

Ryan just laughed. "We should make them all dogs and perhaps one will kill Mrs. Norris," he mused.

"If one gets a hold of Crookshanks, I'll have to kill you, Ryan."

"Cats it is then." Ryan changed a desk into a rather fat tabby. "Come on, Mione, live a little." She waved her wand and turned several books into sleek black cats. "There you go." Soon, they were wading in cats, almost unable to move without stepping on an overly friendly feline. The trio were laughing when they ducked out of the classroom.

They made it to the opposite wing of the second floor when they ran into Mcgonagall. "Connors, Malfoy, Granger, what on earth are you doing out of class?"

"I believe we were walking, Professor," Ryan nodded. "And breathing. Breathing is essential to a young wizard's health, funnily enough."

Mcgonagall shook her head at the boy before targeting the responsible one. "Why were you out of class, Ms. Granger?"

"I was escorting Connors to the Hospital Wing, Professor," Hermione said innocently.

"What is wrong with Connors that he is in need…" Hermione hexed him and blood began spurting from his nose.

"Ah, my face is falling off!" Ryan complained. Mcgonagall shook her head, exasperated. "The pain!"

"That's why we're out of class," Draco smirked.

"That's completely unacceptable. Ms. Granger, I expected more from you. We had a discussion about responsibility yesterday evening."

"I think it's important for someone under the load Granger is to have a little fun," Ryan retaliated, blood still flooding from his nose. Hermione stopped the bleeding with a wave of her wand. "We had a practical lesson fighting a boggart and none of us were particularly open to the idea of spreading our greatest fears. Besides, Professor, you look quite lovely this morning."

"Detention, the three of you, eight o'clock in my classroom." She shook her head and headed towards her classroom.

"Oh, your classroom is a bit of a cat-astrophy at the moment, Professor," Ryan grinned, calling after her. Mcgonagall shook her head, smiling when they couldn't see her. Regulus Black had always been a wonderful boy, but Ryan reminded her of his uncle Sirius. He was a bold troublemaker with a touch of darkness inside. Mcgonagall sighed and shook her head. How she wished she could have another conversation with Sirius, just one. She needed to know what had driven him to do what he did. Sirius had loved James and Lily, they were his family, his best friends… there was no possible way for him to be guilty.

When she walked in and saw hundreds of cats in her classroom, she shook her head and wiped a tear from her eyes. It was such a Marauder thing to do, and she was reminded of her four favorite students once again. Two dead, one wanted for their murders, and one who wished he was dead. Remus Lupin suffered severe depression, one of the many reasons he was asked to come back as a professor. She cleaned up her classroom just in time for the Slytherins and Ravenclaws to walk in. "Detention tomorrow night as well, Connors," she scolded, "Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss Granger will be joining him."

"I think you'd just miss us too much if we didn't have detention," Ryan smirked.

"Believe what you will, Mr. Connors."

"Detention, Mione? Already?" Harry demanded at dinner. "It's the first day!"

"And I have two detentions," Hermione shrugged. "I'm with Ryan for both of them, so it's not truly a punishment."

"Bloody hell, what has this boy done to you?" Harry shook his head.

**AN- I'm aware all characters are out of character. I just don't care. xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Thanks for reading xo**

The next few months were wonderful. Hermione stayed on top of all _twelve _of her classes with the help of her Time Turner and Ryan keeping her sane. He made sure she slept and took breaks and kept her laughing. They were in detention every other week, but at least she was happy. "Sirius Black has been spotted in Hogsmeade!" someone shouted. Ryan's fists clenched and unclenched.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, lacing her hand in his. Crookshanks rubbed on her ankles as they walked.

"Yes dear," Ryan sighed. She kissed his cheek, knowing he wasn't.

"Want to go to Mcgonagall's?" she asked. He nodded. They walked in and made themselves at home in her empty classroom before getting to work on their assignment for Ancient Ruins.

"You're so wonderful," Ryan shook his head.

"I know, dear." Mcgonagall wasn't surprised to find them in there on a Friday evening, they were both making a habit of breaking into her classroom. She didn't say a word, knowing that the pair were often distracted in the library while they attempted to study. They worked quietly for a few hours before Ryan gently took the quill from her hands, telling her it was time for a break.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested.

"It's after hours," Mcgonagall spoke up from where she was grading papers. "And these are dangerous times."

"Not for me," Ryan scowled. "We won't get caught." It was nearing 11:30 when they stepped outside. "Sorry for all the trouble I've been getting you into lately," Ryan sighed. "I need to do something to keep our spirits up."

"Don't apologize, dear," Hermione smirked. "There's no need for it." She saw a black dog by the edge of the forest. "Ryan, look at that dog." She pulled her hand out of his and wandered towards it.

"Hermione, stop," Ryan insisted. "You don't need to touch."

"Ryan, it's starving." Hermione scolded. The dog looked at them and warily walked over. Hermione extended her hand. Crookshanks didn't hiss, rather, he sat by his owner's ankles patiently and Hermione scratched the dog's ears. Hermione conjured a bowl of warm dog food and set it on the grass. The dog wasted no time in eating it.

"Hermione, darling, you've pet and fed the dog, now let's go before it bites you or something," Ryan insisted.

"Ryan Connors, look at the thing!" The black dog's head and ears picked up. Ryan Connors. The dog glanced around before lengthening into a man. Ryan yanked Hermione behind him.

"Uncle Sirius." Ryan said simply.

"Orion," Sirius managed. Hermione shifted slightly.

"Just Ryan, thanks," Ryan chewed his lower lip.

"You're a very sweet girl, Ms…"

"Granger," Hermione said softly. "You're an unregistered animagus?" He nodded. She could see the similarities between Ryan and his uncle. They looked almost identical besides Ryan being much more tidy. "That makes no sense." She stepped towards him, ignoring Ryan's protests.

"Hermione…"

"No, I heard he betrayed Harry's parents, but if his animagus is a dog that means loyalty," Hermione crossed her arms and looked expectantly at the fugitive.

"I never betrayed James or Lily!" Sirius clenched his fists. "I was tricked by a rat."

"Okay, Hermione," Ryan pulled her back to his side. "Uncle Sirius, why are you here?" The wild looking man grit his teeth.

"To kill the bloody traitor."

"There are dementors everywhere and teachers, you're going to get caught."

Sirius laughed. "Don't concern yourself with politics. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Granger, you're quite lovely. Ryan… we'll be in touch." He turned into a dog and ran back into the woods.

"We need to…" Ryan started

"If he is innocent then Dumbledore let him _rot _for twelve years in Azkaban!" Hermione scoffed. "Surely there could have been proof he was innocent. He's Harry's godfather! He must have been very close to Harry's parents!"

"Hermione, darling, we need to talk to Mcgonagall," Ryan kissed her forehead. "She taught my father and Uncle Sirius and James Potter. She can tell us much more than we can figure out ourselves."

"I adore you." Hermione kissed him. Ryan smiled.

"That's two," he beamed, snaking his arms around her waist. She blushed. "Hermione, don't be uncomfortable. I adore you as well." He held her close. "May I kiss you, Hermione?"

"Of course," she smiled and Ryan kissed her gently. "You don't need to ask, dear."

"Thank you. It's just… you're a princess and please tell me if I ever upset you." He kissed her again. "Let's go, dear." Ryan was smiling, his hand laced in Hermione's as they made their way back to Mcgonagall's classroom. Mcgonagall was asleep in her cat form under her desk. She always slept in her room in case a student needed her at an ungodly hour, and she had a cat bed tucked away under her desk.

"Professor?" Hermione called, waking Mcgonagall. She stretched and wandered out before changing into herself.

"What is it, Ms. Granger?" Mcgonagall asked. "I thought you two were going for a walk and going to bed?"

"We saw my uncle," Ryan admitted. "He's an animagus."

Mcgonagall sighed. "Take a seat, you two." They all sat around her desk and the old witch sighed. "Tell me exactly what happened," she ordered. Hermione told her about seeing the dog and its reaction to Ryan's name. Hermione explained why she thought he was innocent and Mcgonagall nodded. "Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend," she sighed. "They were quite inseparable, not too unlike the two of you. Minus the incessant need to be touching one another." She took a breath. "I've always believed Sirius was innocent, but he was sent to Azkaban without a trial. We were told to not pressure it."

"My uncle is innocent?" Ryan asked, frowning. Mcgonagall nodded.

"Mr. Connors, I believe you should return to your house. You as well, Ms. Granger. Thank you for coming to me with this." The two returned to their respective houses and Mcgonagall put her head in her hands. Sirius had said he was betrayed by a rat… he couldn't possibly mean… "Feet off of the desk, Black." Mcgonagall ordered, looking up. Sirius smirked and shut the door to the classroom magically, taking his muddy boots off of the table.

"Hello Minnie."

"I don't recall giving you detention lately, Mr. Black," Mcgonagall stood. Sirius smiled a little sadly.

"Making up for lost time."

"You've met your nephew."

"He looks just like Reg." Sirius shook his head. "Except the long hair, that was always my thing." The convict looked up at his old Head of House. "What house?"

"Slytherin," Mcgonagall smirked a little, "but he spends enough time with my house."

"Is Ms. Granger a Gryffindor?" Mcgonagall nodded and smirked. "She's cute. How long have they been together?"

"Since their first day last year. They're young, but far more serious about each other than some married couples." Mcgonagall shook her head. "Sirius, why on earth are you here?"

"Well, Professor, when a man and woman have…"

"Black!" she scolded.

"You asked, Minnie." He smiled a little, very briefly. "I told James that he should switch secret keepers. I thought... I thought…" Sirius shook his head. "I thought we could trust Peter."

Mcgonagall sighed. "I'm sorry, Sirius."

"I wanted to meet my nephew and my godson," Sirius let out a breath. "And kill that traitor."

"Black," Mcgonagall frowned. "You could have escaped at any point. Why wait so many years?"

Sirius leaned back in his chair. "I didn't do it, but I was responsible for it," he sighed. "If I hadn't told James… he'd still be alive."

"So you needed to mope for twelve years?" Mcgonagall arched an eyebrow.

"Yes Ma'am," Sirius chuckled.

"Don't get caught, Black," Mcgonagall shook her head a little. "Now get out of my classroom."

"Yes Ma'am," Sirius stood. "You wouldn't happen to know where my nephew and Ms. Granger will be tomorrow do you?"

"It's Saturday, so they'll be in the library or the Gryffindor common room," Mcgonagall sighed. "Most of the others will be in Hogsmeade."

"The boy with the rat is a redhead by the name of Weasley," Sirius growled.

"Hermione's friend," Mcgonagall said pointedly. "So before you do something stupid, Black, I suggest having a chat with your nephew and Ms. Granger."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Although, your nephew has been putting Skele Gro in Professor Flitwick's pumpkin juice. Perhaps he and Ms. Granger will have a late detention tomorrow evening."

Sirius smirked. "Thank you, Minnie."


End file.
